Air Superiority
.]] '''Air Superiority' , also known as Highwind in Final Fantasy XV, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is Aranea Highwind's signature ability. Though localized as "Highwind" for Final Fantasy XV, all further uses of the ability use the original name "Air Superiority", perhaps to help distinguish from another ability also called "Highwind" associated with playable dragoons that the English naming also alludes to. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XV Aranea uses Highwind when she is a guest during Chapter 7 and when she joins the party randomly afterward for battles against daemons and hunts. It can be invoked with the Technique command and costs 2 tech bars to use. It deals damage to one enemy. Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto Aranea has two Techniques: Highwind is used outdoors, while Dragoon Dive is used indoors. The player can again invoke Aranea to use them with the Technique command, and her Techniques cost 2 tech bars. Aranea downing enemies can make enemies weak for Prompto to use his crackshot for critical damage. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Aranea has Air Superiority as her EX Ability. It is learned via the spear Bohrenspeer with the Affinity passive "Woman of the Skies", with an equip cost of 20 CP. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Air Superiority is Aranea's Burst Soul Break. The ability can only be learned from the "Aranea's Cowl (XV)" armor piece. The ability deals eight jump lightning and dark attacks to a single target. The ability also temporarily infuses the user with the power of lightning, and grants Haste and Burst Mode. Despite being called "Air Superiority" in the English localization of the game, the ability is actually Aranea's Highwind technique from "Final Fantasy XV." This name change was done to avoid confusion with her Highwind Overstrike Soul Break learned from the 6-star relic Stoss Spear, which is a different ability in Japanese. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery Highwind Technique in FFXV.png|Final Fantasy XV. PFF Highwind Aranea.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Highwind - Aranea Legend SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Highwind - Aranea Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFRK Air Superiority Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Highwind Aranea.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (5★). FFBE Highwind Aranea 2.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (6★). FFBE Highwind Aranea 3.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (7★). Etymology Air supremacy describes a combat situation where one side holds control of air warfare over opposing forces. Increasing control by one corresponds to decreasing control by the other. "Air superiority" is the second level behind air supremacy, where a side is in a more favorable position than the opponent. Highwind is a recurring surname for Dragoons in the series, and also a recurring special attack for Dragoon-type characters. Aranea from Final Fantasy XV is likewise a Dragoon. However, the ability is not called this in the Japanese version, and thus the allusion only exists in the localization of Final Fantasy XV. Category:Signature abilities